rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 6 Summary
EPIOSDE 6: Bring Back My All Stars After the non-Elimination and discovering the Eliminated queens are back, the remaining queens reunite with them and exchange their hugs. They're all gagged and confused as to what's going on. Angelic says that Jake is giving the queens a chance to return to the competition. Soon after, they all sit around the lounge and kiki. Flute asks what the challenges were after she left. Gia says that they had to do a Circus Act, a Musical and Snatch Game. Armani says that she is surprised to still see Zipitor in the competition. Zipitor responds saying "Bitch, and here you are eliminated". Armani continues her shady act and comes for Gia, questioning her resoning for sending her home. Gia responds saying that she felt Armani wasn't giving it her all in episodes 2 & 3 plus she wanted competiton out of the way. Armani responds saying that it was such a low blow sending her home. Gia sarcasticly replies saying "I'm just playing the game how I want to and there's no rule to who we send home". Armani doesn't respond and just sits back in her seat. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next Main Challenge which will be to design and create two sickening looks for the Legacy Ball. He also reveals that the remaining queens won't be competing in the challenge but will act as a jury to decide who will ultimately return to the competition. All the queens are gagged and excited for this. Jake then leaves the Werkroom and the queens get started. In the Werkroom, all the Eliminated queens are on edge and focused to return. The Season 1 girls all catch up and help Flute with her looks. Flute asks The Predator and Gia how things have been without her. Gia responds saying that Armani was an absolute bitch to us after Flute left. The Predator mentions that she chose to send Angelic home over her. Flute thanks her for her decision. She also says that it wasn't her time to go either, she just messed up badly for her peformance. Across the room, the Season 2 girls also chat and kiki about any drama. They all help. Buffy with her looks. '' ''On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Charli XCX and Lizzo. Catergory is... "Very Best Drag". First up Flute, she serves a stunning video game inspired look with neon shades and mohawk hair. She also carries a gun as a prop. Next up Buffy, she serves a very sheath gown with cute patterns on it. She has on her signature blonde hair and a red lip. Next up Angelic, she comes out in a very authentic asian warrior outfit. She has a mask on and the detail on the outfit is immaculate. Up next Zara, she serves another stunning gown that has it's own runway behind it. It's a very light blue colour. She also has a black fringe wig on to compliment the look. Lastly Armani, she comes out with robe that she rips off to reveal a stunning kimonoesk look. It's very middle eastern inspired and just flows in the wind. Catergory is... "Catsuits R Us". First up Flute, she serves a sickening stoned and cinched catsuit with high-high heels. She also has a flowy blonde wig on. Next up Buffy, she serves a leather dominatrix that doesn't quite fit her body right. She carries a wip and serves a mask on the runway. Next up, Angelic, she comes out in a basic one colour catsuit that has some japanese words on it. Up next Zara, she serves a seethrough cat suit with a flowy cape and a head piece. Lastly Armani, she comes out in a stunning gold catsuit with 3d spikes coming out of the material. After the runway, critiques begin. Flute is praised for her two stunning looks with her first look being told as one of the best of the night. Her catsuit is also praised heavily. Buffy is told that her gown was kinda basic and not enough for a ball, her catsuit is also critiqued for not fitting her properly and looking sloppy. Angelic is praised for her first look, the judges say it was just stunning and immaculate however they weren't gagging her her catsuit. Zara is told similar critiques to Angelic with them saying her first look was stunning but lost the judges with her second look. Lastly, Armani is told that her two looks were just stunning and really some of the best of the night. Her first look was very true to her culture and aesthetic. '' ''After crititiques Jake announces that the remaning queens have to vote for who should be in the Top 2. The queens then leave the stage to deliberate. '' ''During deliberation, all the queens chat about who should return. Armani doesn't seem confident that many queens will pick her. Flute chats with Gia, Gia says that she is going to vote for her. She isn't sure who her second choice is. Angelic chats with Rosebud and Bronzation. She asks Rosebud what she thought of her looks. She says that her first one was stunning, but her second look just wasn't up to par with others. Back on the Mainstage, Bronzation reveals the votes. Armani and Flute end up with the most votes ultimately placing them both in the Top 2. Armani, Buffy and Zara are eliminated once again and Sashay Away. The Top 2 Queens lipsync to "Blame It On Your Love (feat. Lizzo)" by Charli XCX. Armani pulls out some sexy and stunning moves that captivate the judges in the begnning. Flute also slays the song. They both lipsync the words to a tea. After the lipsync, Armani is declared the winner, ultimately returning to the competition. Flute is once again eliminated and Sashay's Away. 6 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts